xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prewitt Grey-Larkin
Prewitt Grey-Larkin (December 14, 1848 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the son of Perry Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Prewitt is the past life of Jensen Summers. Prewitt was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Prewitt Grey-Larkin was born on December 14, 1848 in England, UK. He was the second youngest son of Perry Grey-Larkin. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Prewitt had two older brothers, Phoebus and Payne, and a younger brother, Parker. Hogwarts In the summer of 1859, Prewitt received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1859. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Waterbending: The ability to manipulate water. Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that could be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focused on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Almost all forms of waterbending involved moving and shaping a body of water to Prewitt's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, he could move water anywhere he wished, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing him to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water could also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that could cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, waterbending could be used to create giant maelstroms. *''Healing:'' Prewitt's innate aptitude toward waterbending abilities made him a rare case to also naturally have access to the incredible ability to heal by manipulating the chi paths in a person's body, including himself. As an adult, his prowess continued to grow, as he became well-recognized in his abilities throughout the Assassin Order. *''Phase change:'' Prewitt possessed the ability to alter the physical state of the water he manipulated, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allowed for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog could also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provided a degree of hard lethality since it could be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist could obscure a battlefield and mask movement. Prewitt also possessed the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezed water and other substances. *''Bubble:'' Prewitt was able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around himself and his fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. *''Steam manipulation:'' A technique that allows waterbenders to manipulate steam, and can also be used to manipulate fog. It can be used to freeze people or objects or to create cover. Prewitt made good use of the technique when he created a thick cloud of steam to conceal a ship from the enemy and when he surrounded himself in fog to create an eerie atmosphere while pretending to be a river spirit. Prewitt also made use of this technique while infiltrating Amon's rally, using steam from nearby pipes to provide cover for Phoebus. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Prewitt had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Prewitt was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Prewitt excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Prewitt had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Jensen Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Jensen Summers, Prewitt had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Prewitt is genuinely friendly and easygoing, quickly extending a hand of greeting to the refugees who arrived in Spero Island. He also exhibited some shyness, compared to his other siblings. His easygoing side disguises his passion and discipline in his interests, such as his focus and training in his waterbending abilities. At the same time he also possesses a strong belief in honesty and in a person simply being themselves. He also shows a more serious demeanor as when he stopped the fight between Pierce and Petra, angrily questioning why they would be fighting each other after so many years of separation, or when the subject of Kuvira was touched. Prewitt also seems curious and interested in the world. He also inherited much of his grandmother's humanistic way of thinking, encouraging Parker to pursue training in the art of lavalbending, believing in his brother's potential to do so. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Telekinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Nobility Category:Ravenclaws Category:Bisexual Characters